


The Love of a Brother

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl is 17, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe a little ooc as well, Merle is 24, Merle is a Good Brother, Merle would rather take care of his brother than get laid, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: Daryl shows up at Merle's door after a particularly bad encounter with their dad.





	The Love of a Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Teagan because it is her crack ship and I have promised her more of it, but have not followed through. I hope you enjoy this, sweetheart.

Merle pulled the t-shirt over Millie's head and began kissing her neck and shoulders. His hands stroked her back as he whispered dirty, nasty things in her ear. Her moans echoed in the room and it made his dick harder.

 

“Fuck, Merle. I've wanted you for so long,” Millie moaned.

 

“You have?” He answered her knowingly. “Well, you got me now.”

 

He laid her down on the bed and after taking off his shirt and pants, pulled her jeans and panties off her legs and climbed over her. He kissed and licked his way down her chest, circling her breasts with his tongue while his hands roamed her lower half.

 

Merle was well aware that he had caught Millie's eye. She hadn't been able to keep her emerald greens off him since she had started working at the bar he lived above. She flirted with him relentlessly and had tried to make a move more than a few times.

 

He couldn't lie; she was very attractive. Not his type, but attractive in her own right. Her tits were smaller than he liked, and she didn't have the curves he loved to hold onto, but she was more than willing, so who was he to disappoint.

 

Merle was settled between her legs pumping his dick when there came a knock on his door. “Get the fuck outta here!” He yelled. “I'm fucking busy!”

 

Millie giggled. “No, baby. You're busy fucking.”

 

“Merle?” A timid voice said from the other side of the door. “Let me in. Please,” the voice begged. “He did it again.”

 

Merle froze and looked at the clock on the bedside table; it was three-thirty in the morning and his brother was knocking on his door. That only meant one thing.

 

“Fuck!” He said under his breath and climbed off Millie. “Hang on, brother. Give me a minute.”

 

Merle put his pants back on and handed Millie's to her. “I'm sorry, honey. Can you take a raincheck? That's my little brother out there and he's in trouble. I gotta help him.”

 

Millie took her clothes and began to get dressed. “Of course, Merle; take care of your brother. You know where to find me when you need me.”

 

Before he opened the door, Merle said one last thing. “He ain't gonna look pretty. I'm betting our daddy did a number on him, so don't bring attention to it, okay?”

 

“I wouldn't do that, Merle,” she replied and followed him to the door.

 

When the door opened, Daryl was leaning against the opposite wall with his head hanging down. When he realized his brother was standing in the doorway, he lifted his head and exposed his battered face.

 

He had blood running from his forehead down to his chin, a deep gash on his left cheek, and a black eye that was beginning to swell.

 

“I'll see you later, sweetheart,” Merle said to Millie and Daryl watched the woman walk down the hall to the stairs that led down to the bar.

 

“Get your ass in here, boy,” Merle said sternly, but with sadness in his voice. “What the fuck happened?” He asked once Daryl was inside and safe.

 

The younger Dixon sat on the edge of the bed, in obvious pain and began to tear up. “I was supposed to have a date tonight. That girl I told ya about in my biology class, Tamera. He ain't been home in weeks; I didn't expect him. I was in the shower when he got home. He was pissed that there weren't any beer in the fridge and pulled me out of the fucking shower.”

 

Merle went into the bathroom and gathered all the first aid items he had. “Where did he get you?”

 

Daryl groaned. “Everywhere,” he said. “My face, obviously. Ribs, back, kidneys, and he kicked me in the kneecaps.”

 

“You gonna be able to get those clothes off or do I need to help ya out?”

 

“I can't lift my arms up and my knees are are swollen, I could barely get my pants on.”

 

“Alright then, I'm gonna have to cut ‘em off ya. Let me get my knife.” Merle took a large hunting knife from the bedside table and knelt down on the floor in front of his brother.

 

Starting from the bottom hem, Merle cut the shirt up the middle and through the collar. Then he cut around the shoulders and up each arm. “I got clothes you can wear so you don't need to worry about that.”

 

Silent tears fell down Daryl's cheeks as more of his body was exposed. No one but himself had ever seen any of his injuries below the neck and he was ashamed for his brother, of all people, to see it.

 

Merle sighed loudly and with exasperation as he peeled the cotton from Daryl's upper body. He winced along with his brother at every movement. He then instructed Daryl to lay back on the bed.

 

“I'm gonna slice your jeans above the knee and then cut them off your leg. If you can get ‘em unbuttoned and unzipped, I can probably help you get ‘em down your leg.”

 

Daryl sniffled and began to unbutton his pants while his brother cut off bottom section of his jeans. He was absolutely humiliated by what was happening; by what had happened. His head was pounding and still bleeding a little from what he could tell.

 

Merle didn't say a word as he pulled Daryl's pants down his legs. He didn't even make a smart ass comment when he realized his brother hadn't been wearing underwear. 

 

“Lay there for a minute. I'm gonna get some warm water and a rag to clean ya up.” He returned with a large plastic mixing bowl, a wash rag, a towel, and a bottle of whiskey.

 

“Can you sit up?” He asked Daryl. “It'll be easier to fix your upper half that way.”

 

Daryl lifted his arms up toward his brother and Merle took his hands and pulled him up. “I ain't got no Tylenol, so this will have to do. Take a few swigs and this won't hurt as much,” he said and handed Daryl the whiskey.

 

“Ain't possible for it to hurt worse than it does now. Besides, you know I don't drink,” Daryl told him.

 

“You will tonight,” Merle responded. “That gash is so deep I can see your cheekbone, brother. It's gonna take a lot of stitches to close that fucker up and your gonna need to be numbed up good.”

 

Daryl gave in and took a big swig of the amber fluid and closed his eyes. He winced and jerked a little when he felt the pressure of the cloth on his forehead. Merle shushed him gently and took his brother's hand in his own.

 

“Just take some deep breaths and try to relax. Drink some more of that whiskey. It'll make ya feel better.”

 

Daryl opened his eyes and looked down at his brother. “Thank, for this. I didn't mean to ruin your night. I'm sorry,” he said softly.

 

“You didn't ruin nothing. That little girl works in the bar downstairs. She's been following my dick around like its the north star for the last month and a half. She'll still be there when this is over.”

 

That brought a smile to Daryl's face, and Merle was happy to see it.

 

“You always get the girl, don't ya?” He said. “You don't let nothing get you down. You always got the confidence and the charm; women fall all over you. All I ever get is beat up.”

 

“You had a date tonight, didn't ya?”

 

“Yeah, but by the time I woke up and was able to move I was two hours late picking her up.”

 

“Did you call her?”

 

“No, I didn't call her. What the fuck was I supposed to tell her? My dad beat me up like a little bitch so bad I blacked out and missed our date?”

 

“I'm sorry, brother. It ain't right what he does to you. You don't deserve it. Maybe you'll get another chance.”

 

“You know I won't. I don't get chances, Merle. My life has never been nothing but shit; yours too.”

 

Merle rinsed the cloth in the bowl of water and began to wash Daryl's chest. It took an hour for him to get Daryl cleaned up and tend to the bruises and scrapes on his body. By the time Merle was ready to stitch up his brother's face, Daryl was fairly lit and relaxed.

 

“How long till your birthday?” Merle asked, trying to make conversation in order to distract Daryl from what was going on.

 

“Eight fucking months,” Daryl replied. “I graduate in five, but that don't matter. Fucking diploma ain't gonna do me no good. Nothing matters ‘cept turning eighteen and getting the fuck outta that house; if I can last that long.”

 

“Don't you fucking say shit like that,” Merle bellowed. “You’re a fucking Dixon; tough as shit and a survivor. I ain't gonna let that bastard hurt you no more. I shoulda done something a long time ago. You're gonna stay here with me and when you turn eighteen, we're getting the fuck outta dodge.”

 

“Can't ask you to to that. I'm not gonna ask you to leave everything you got just for me.”

 

Merle finished up the last couple of stitches and began to put everything away. “Baby brother, what in the hell makes you think I've got anything worth having in this town except you?”

 

Daryl was still lit and watched his brother move around the small apartment putting things away. “You wanna have me, Merle?” He giggled.

 

Merle came back into the room and sat next to his brother on the bed. “Boy, you don't know what you're saying.”

 

Daryl slowly laid back on the bed and slung his arm over his eyes. “Don't nobody want me. Ain't nobody ever gonna love me. How could anyone love someone as broken as me?”

 

Merle heard his brother sniffle and knew he was crying again. Normally he would have called him a pussy and made fun of him, but he just couldn't do it. When Daryl was small, Merle spent many nights bruised and hurting, wondering if he would ever be loved and it broke his heart that his brother was now going through the same thing.

 

He laid on his side facing Daryl and held his head up with the palm of his hand. “You ain't broken; I ain't either. You just need someone to believe in ya; someone who can show ya how much you're worth.” Merle wiped Daryl's tears away and caressed his cheek. 

 

“You think I'm worth something?” Daryl asked, his eyes wide and still shining with unshed tears.

 

“Baby brother, you've been my whole life since the day you were born. I spent every day trying to protect you from that bastard, and thought I had; that's why I left. I convinced myself that I was the one he hated. He never paid you no mind. I thought he didn't care enough about you to hurt you. I'm sorry.”

 

Daryl turned his head to face his brother. “It ain't your fault, Merle. He hurts everybody he knows. I know he hurt Momma too; I remember it. I remember hearing her cry; remember seeing the burns and bruises. I knew he was gonna do it to me too, but I thought if you lived through it, I could too. I just had to survive until I turned eighteen and then I could leave. Then you and I could live together.”

 

Merle leaned forward and rested his forehead against Daryl's. “You're gonna find someone someday. Someone who loves you as much as you love them. Someone who is kind and thoughtful; someone who respects you for the amazing person you are, but no one is ever gonna love you the way I do.”

 

Daryl closed his eyes as Merle's lips touched his own. The touch was light as a feather, but sent a shiver down the younger man's spine and his body shivered. 

 

“Merle . . .”

 

The older man shushed him again. “I want you to know that somebody loves you. I want you to know that I love you and you deserve to feel loved.”

 

Daryl looked at his brother with glassy eyes and nodded. He didn't feel as intoxicated as he had only moments earlier. His heart was pounding and his mind was racing.

 

“I wanna know what it feels like, Merle,” Daryl said softly. “Please.”

 

Merle kissed his brother again, this time the kiss was deeper. He ran his tongue along Daryl's lips and the younger Dixon opened his mouth to him. Merle's tongue swept in and captured Daryl's forcing a broken moan from his brother's mouth.

 

Merle's left hand lay on Daryl's chest and as his lips moved down Daryl's neck, so his hand moved down his chest slowly; he caressed the skin and ran his fingers through the sparse hair. 

 

Daryl lay still as his brother touched him. His dick was getting hard and although he knew what he and Merle were doing was considered to be wrong and evil, he was enjoying it too much to give a fuck. 

 

He had never felt the gentle touch of another human being. Even though he knew his mother loved him, she had not been overly affectionate toward him, or anyone. By the time he had been born all the physical love and affection she had inside herself had been stolen away and she had become a shell of herself.

 

The moment Merle's hand touched his cock, Daryl's body shook and he groaned loud and long. His brother groped him with his strong hand, but it was a light, feather like touch. Daryl could feel Merle's calloused hand move up and down his length and he grew harder. 

 

He began to piston his hips up, into Merle's grasp and the friction filled him with fire. Merle swiped the tip of his cock and spread pre cum down his member. Daryl begged for his brother's lips and Merle took his mouth again. Daryl carefully reached over with his right arm and held his brother’s head with his hand, hoping that it would keep him close. 

 

Merle’s grip tightened and his movements quickened. Daryl’s eyes opened and his iris’ slid to the back of his head. He unwillingly tore his mouth away from Merle’s and opened it in a perfect show of ecstacy and within seconds he erupted like Vesuvius over his brother’s hand. He held onto Merle as his body quivered with the first orgasm he had ever had, that he hadn’t given himself, and he whispered his brother’s name over and over.

 

Merle stroked him until his body stopped moving and without preamble, released his brother’s cock and stood up from the bed. As Daryl lay there, breathing heavily and trying to calm his heartbeat, Merle went into the bathroom and wet a rag in the sink. When he returned, he gently cleaned Daryl’s cock with gentle, soft, movements.

 

Daryl didn’t speak, not only because he was still trying to catch his breath, but also because he had no words. He had no idea what he was supposed to say or do now. He had never had sex, or whatever this was, before and didn’t know protocol.

 

When Merle finished his task, he leaned over Daryl’s face as kissed him softly. “How do you feel?”

 

“I don’t know. I never felt like this before.”

Merle chuckled. “Do you feel better than ya did when ya got here?”

“Yeah, my body still hurts, but I ain’t sad no more.”

 

“Good,” Merle replied. “You won’t ever be sad or alone again if I have anything to do with it. I want you to stay here with me; live with me. Then, when you turn eighteen, we’ll leave here together. Get as far away from here as we can. I ain’t never gonna let ya get hurt again.”

 

“What about him? He ain’t gonna like me not being at home. He ain’t gonna like it if I don’t keep the house clean or if I don’t give him any money. He’ll find me, Merle; he’ll take me back home.”

 

“He ain’t gonna do no damn thing,” Merle told him as he helped his brother sit up and get situated for sleep and laid the sheets over his naked body. “He has to go through me to get to you and he’s an old man now; I got size and strength on him. I ain’t afraid; I don’t run anymore.”

 

Merle took off his shirt and pants and got into bed next to Daryl. He put his arm around his baby brother’s shoulders and pulled him close. Daryl rested his cheek on Merle’s broad chest and laid his palm flat on the man’s stomach. 

 

“Thank you,” Daryl finally said quietly. “Thank you for loving me and showing me what that feels like. I love you too, but I don’t know how to show you. I don’t know what to do.”

 

“You don’t have to do a damn thing, little brother. I shoulda been taking care of you this whole time. You were always my responsibility and I let you down. All I ask is for you to forgive me and let me make it right. I won’t let that bastard, or anyone else, ever hurt you again. I promise ya, little brother.”

 

“Ain’t nothing to forgive,” Daryl told him and sunk deeper into Merle’s arms. Merle felt his brother’s body lighten and relax and looked down to see Daryl’s eyes closing. He placed a soft kiss on his brother’s forehead and laid back to let sleep claim him as well.


End file.
